Un dia importante
by Mica Taisho
Summary: Hoy no era el día importante por ser su cumpleaños, sino porque hace cinco años que conoció al amor de su vida de 500 años en el pasado y también porque lo que iba a decir en ese instante cambiaría la vida de los dos radicalmente. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Vanu-chan!


Inuyasha y compania no son de mi propiedad, sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

En el Sendoku, en este momento, estaba saliendo el sol alumbrando todas y cada una de las cabañas que hubiese en los alrededores y en una en especial estaba saliendo una bella joven para ir a buscar algo para el desayuno. Si, ella sabía que era demasiado temprano pero es que este día era un día muy importante para ella y no quería desperdiciar un segundo, así que con paso rápido tomo lo que pudo y regreso como niña viniendo de una dulcería a su cabaña antes de que su esposo se despertara, por desgracia este ya se había despertado cuando apenas había comenzado a cocinar. Con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a él y le dio un beso corto en los labios que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para corresponder y se alejó diciendo su típico

—Buenos días Inuyasha

Él la miro extrañado ¿Ahora que le habrá pasado? Jamás tenía tan buen humor en las mañanas y últimamente estaba casi todo el tiempo enojada con él. Aun con las dudas en su mente se dirigió donde su esposa y la acompaño a comer mientras ella hablaba un sinfín de cosas, a la cual la mayoría no prestaba atención, mientras pensaba que algo se le estaba olvidando o escapando de las manos, en cuanto recordó su motivo casi se pega la frente con la mano ¡¿Cómo rayos es que recordó solo hoy que día era?!

El resto del día fue bastante animado, muchos aldeanos felicitaban a la joven sacerdotisa puesto que hoy era nada más y nada menos que su cumpleaños número 20. Ella alegremente acepto cada felicitación y alago de todo aquel que se le presentase para luego dirigirse junto con Inuyasha a la cabaña de sus amigos Sango y Miroku. En cuanto entraron ella sonrió divertida al ver a las dos niñas prácticamente colgadas de la pierna de su padre mientras Sango estaba tratando de cambiarle la ropa a su otro hijo.

Luego de todo el alboroto salieron todos juntos a comer afuera para celebrar el cumpleaños de su amiga, incluido Shippo el cual había regresado la noche anterior. Y en un momento el pequeño zorro estaba algo aburrido así que simplemente dijo

—Oye Inuyasha ¿Qué acaso no le dirás a Kagome feliz cumpleaños, o al menos decirle 'Te quiero'?- dijo el niño con una pequeña sonrisa, no había algo que amara más que molestar al orejas de perro

Mientras Shippo se reía mentalmente Inuyasha se debatía entre matar al enano a golpes o con un simple "Kaze No Kizu" ¡Si ese mocoso se atrevía a decir algo más sobre el tema no debatiría más y acabaría con el de una vez por todas! ¡Ni de broma dejaría que arruinara su plan!

Todo el resto de la tarde se la pasaron charlando y discutiendo, con algunos debajo de por medio, hasta que el monje y la exterminadora tuvieron que irse a su hogar y el pequeño hitsune se fue para entrenar. Aún era el atardecer cuando de la nada Inuyasha se fue sin avisar, Kagome en un principio se preocupó pero estaba segura de que regresaría en la noche al menos para cenar. Y no se había equivocado. Al anochecer, al estar ella sola en la cabaña de ambos, el regreso como si nada solo que con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. En cuanto se acercó a verificar si estaba bien o si tenía fiebre el extendió su mano mostrando un paquete

—Toma- dijo entre bruto y tímido —Feliz cumpleaños- susurro muy despacio, pero aun así ella lo escucho y se lanzó a sus brazos luego de abrir su obsequio

El regalo era una pequeña perla con una forma demasiado similar a le dé un corazón convertido en un collar. Lo admitía no era algo perfecto, pero si venia de él no necesitaba nada más. Él, con una mezcla de alivio por aceptar su regalo y algo elevado el ego pues sabía que le encantaría, correspondió el abrazo poco a poco.

Ella se separó y tomo aire como reuniendo valor para algo, aunque así era. Hoy no era el día importante por ser su cumpleaños, sino porque hace cinco años que conoció al amor de su vida de 500 años en el pasado y también porque lo que iba a decir en ese instante cambiaría la vida de los dos radicalmente.

— ¿Tu… crees que Sesshomaru podría ser un buen tío?- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió llevando ambas manos a su vientre, aunque luego se arrepintió por no ser totalmente directa

—Fhe, pues claro que sería un tío horren…- se quedó helado en cuanto analizo la frase y la acción de la mujer en frente suyo. Sin poder creerlo, la vio a los ojos y vio la verdad. Estaba esperando a un hijo suyo, de ambos.

Ella levanto un poco más la mirada con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas ¡Ya habían pasado como 3 minutos y el seguía igual! Se acercó un poco más para saber cómo tomaba la noticia, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese dar un paso se vio rodeada por unos fuertes y cálidos brazos.

—Gracias Kagome… por quedarte conmigo-

Ella, totalmente asombrada, correspondió su abrazo y con la sonrisa más tierna y amorosa que cualquier ser pudiese dar susurro

—Aishieteru Inuyasha- y simplemente sonrió cuando le respondió

—Khe, ya lo sabía-

* * *

Hola a todos! este fic es para la linda Vanu-chan, tu no te olvidaste de mi ¿Creiste que yo no te haria nada? Linda, eres una muy buena escritora y muy buena chica ojala lo pases muy bien w

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Bueno nos leemos luego  
Sayonara!


End file.
